Obsidian Gale
by SchoeneSeele
Summary: The days had grown long as winter drew nearer, the sky would be blotted out with milky grey clouds soon. But in the span between autumn’s peak and winter’s fall was a time never forgotten. It would be silly to think the mountains themselves would remember
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everybody, I know what is she doing starting another story heh. Well this one got lodged into my mind and since I'm on vacation that means I have time to write yah! So yeah we've all seen this scenario about a billion times so I figged it was time I put my spin on it. I'm Quat (aka Cat) and enjoy:

Disclaimer: I don't own them sighs but I do own a set of dress blues so life is a little better.

Obsidian Gale

The days had grown long as winter drew nearer, the sky would be blotted out with milky grey clouds soon. But in the span between autumn's peak and winter's fall was a time never forgotten. It would be silly to think the mountains themselves would remember such things as these but in the midst of our glorious love it seemed as though all eternity would remember us.

The autumn day dawned swelteringly hot (AN: Think TN in the summer lol) and stagnant in a true remnant of summer form. The sky had burst forth with color light years before the rest of the world was willing to rise from comfortable beds and icy cold rooms. Raven slipped out into the quiet that the tower afforded her in the early mornings. She padded down the halls silent as a shadow towards the kitchen.

She was already dressed in her uniform for the day. Contrary to popular belief by beast boy she did have more than one uniform. She snickered to herself at the knowledge of just what else was in that closet of hers. Letting the smile linger that no one was bound to see at the crack of dawn she was finally in the kitchen. The sky had just begun to lighten from its obsidian prison to a glorious morning.

She bustled about the kitchen reaching for a teapot that she filled nearly to the brim with water. A quick walk to the stove where it would reside till nicely hot was next on her list. In her slight laziness she levitated a large mug and a box of tea. The honey that accompanied her tea would come last. The tea like her so often needed time to become acquainted with the water before giving off its most luxurious smells to the atmosphere around it.

The water was boiling just as the sun finished peaking over the horizon with its delicate pinks and hues of brilliant orange. The water was poured into the large mug and topped off with a tea bag to sit and settle for just a little while. This was one step Raven was adamant about not hurrying along. One could never hurry it along and expect the tea to taste as magnificent as it could have when allowed to stew by itself devoid of magical help.

Caught up in her own thoughts she swayed back and forth in the air conditioned kitchen humming to herself under her breath. She never heard the entrance of another party. Robin was up earlier than usual and had opted to train rather vigorously before the rest of the team came up for air from their hibernations from the heat. He watched her with a smirk littering his face.

He could breathe in the scent of her tea that lingered on her skin for longer than she might have ever guessed. She seemed to be nearly finished with her slight prancing to a music only they could hear. He couldn't resist the temptation and gave into it brilliantly. He clapped a loud and harsh sound shattering the semi silence of the dawn. Raven spun on her heel half startled to find Robin clapping at her. It took but an instant to piece together the possibilities and decide upon the most likely one.

She was cool and calm and ever distant that he could give her his praise for, "Good morning Robin," was all he was graced with before the tea, honey and herself disappeared into the ground in a sea of black. He spoke softly to the now empty room,"Good morning to you to raven."

He bustled about the kitchen making a hasty breakfast so he could return as soon as possible to his training. He laughed at her slight aggravation at him for sneaking up on her. He so often did that just to see her frustration. Shaking his flustered head he scarfed down something resembling breakfast and headed out of the kitchen now bathed in the light of the dawn with an ever present smirk.

In the darkness of her enclosed prison often spoken of as a bedroom Raven sat mulling. She hated it when he did that and yet she adored it in the same breath. She often wondered if she confounded him nearly as much as he did her. Levitating the now empty mug over to the cherry desk near her bed she laid back on the cushions of her divan.

The entire room seemed to be an ode to her name and all it was predispositioned to having. But lying beneath cover after cover of harsh blacks and purples lay a single blanket. She had seen Robin's eyes but once for a half second during a battle. They had been the most beautiful stone blue she had ever seen. So to honor the memory in her heart she had bought a blanket exactly resembling his eyes. It was the last blanket that laid upon her when she slept.

The sentiment was not lost on Raven nearly as much as everyone would have loved to believe. Hours later she emerged from a deep meditation when her mind observed the incessant beeping of her com link near her bed. Shifting her weight slightly and not bothering to open an eye she pressed the button on the com link attached to the wall. Cyborg's voice floated across asking her about some trivial thing. She answered no without truly giving it much thought. Sinking back into the meditation with ease she forgot the conversation almost instantly.

Floors above her the rest of the team was assembled and fighting over what movie to go and see on such a hot day. Robin was thoroughly out of the argument as he had opted to stay with tower and raven rather than venturing out into the scalding heat of the afternoon in the city. Shaking his head he watched the rest of the team fight animatedly after several minutes and smacks across a choice few people's noggins they had agreed.

Beast boy left a comment stuck in Robin's head as they parted to go enjoy their frolicking. "You two sure are a bird of a kind eh," For such a silly comment it seemed to take an unnatural sticking to Robin's heart. Shrugging it off he headed to go check on Raven. He would just walk past her door and maybe knock before heading off for further training. He could not in all of his workaholic or best said trainaholic thought process not possibly pass up the opportunity given him. He could not pass up the opportunity to train further while he was in a state of pseudo aloofness.

Stalking softly across the plush carpet just outside Raven's door Robin stopped for just a moment to listen to the silence they both so dearly loved. The silence however was shattered into a billion crystal pieces as screams tore from inside the room ripped with fear and desperation. Plunging into the unknown of the room Robin opened the door…

AN: I repeat review and I'll do a spanky with a rifle, don't and you might become target practice….lol jk….


	2. Inner Sanctum

AN: next installment of this story, it's going to be fairly short over all but I think it will get its point across beautifully. So yeah this is the week of short stories and one shots to get them out of my mind. Enjoy everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just own my obsession with the written word…

The screams that had shattered the silence had been what drew him into the inner sanctum of his beloved. Without heed to what he would find Robin barged into the sanctuary of raven. He found her lying upon her divan writhing. Her form lay twisted and torn it seemed by some internal demon he could not see. He was striding across her room in those precious few moments that transcended his shock at seeing her like that.

His arms caught her flailing form in his with strength that he knew she could feel. Raven awoke after several more minutes of her desperate struggle against some unknown demon that she alone could see. She awoke to see Robin's face inches from her own. In her terror a wild look descended down upon her face.

She tried to jerk away from the circle of his arms clearly not seeing him as he was but as another. As the person who caused such terrifying screams to tear themselves from her throat and out into the bitter winds of the world. He held her taught against his body the strength of the years of training coming in the most use they had ever seen. The wild look in her eyes began to calm as she seemed to come to herself.

With a blank stare she whispered out his name barely able to speak through the hoarseness of her throat, "Robin?" It was a single word that carried across time to him. He fought his voice for control not to let it crack not to let her see the fear that he felt for her. His heart had never beaten more loudly than in those moments. He finally summoned the courage to speak to her, "It's me Raven it's me."

She seemed to comprehend the knowledge he had given her before her mind started to shut down. Her face so twisted and contorted with pain seemed to ease into a painless oblivion that no one could reach her in. He didn't have to look up to hear the door lock itself and he didn't spare the time to care. He snuggled onto the bed holding her tightly still against his body. He wrapped the blankets over them and he simply held her.

He watched fighting down the tears at seeing someone so strong someone so fierce lying there like a lost child. Her eyes didn't seem to register her presence but the rest of her did. She clung to him as if he were the last lifeline of her's in a raging gale that she saw no way out of. He could see the fear that billowed through her eyes even in their vacant form.

As he lay there holding her trying to protect her he knew in that moment, he knew. He knew then what his heart had strove to tell him for such a long time. He lay next to her praying for her to return. He prayed so hard that day his soul felt drawn tight and thin from wear. He needed her to return to him he needed her eyes to see him once more. He could feel her fear as if it were his own. And yet through it all he could feel her sense of peace in that silent place beyond the touch of the mortal world.

It was nearly dark when she stirred in his arms for the first time. It was as if the light had reawakened in her soul. Her eyes seemed to understand where she was and who she was with. They didn't bother with words for that first little bit. They didn't bother with the pretenses that they had used to squander so much time. He wanted to stay there with her for forever. She twisted in his arms to lie closer still to him. They lay that way her head lying upon his chest, devoid of a shirt due to the hazards for clothing during training, legs tangled together hearts beating as one.

Time seemed to pass by them as irrelevant as a single thing could be between two people. She finally sat up propped up on her side. He watched her with eyes covered in fear. He was terrified she would pretend nothing of the afternoon had occurred and would then promptly throw him out of her room. His heart was put at ease when she lifted a hand to play with his hair.

Her voice came out low and deathly quiet, "I'm sorry you saw that, you know." He caught her hands in his own a fierceness burning in his eyes, "Never be sorry about something like that, raven, never." She smiled softly taking her hands back from his and resuming her play with his tangled hair. She didn't need words to cross the barrier that had so long lain between them. She didn't need to voice everything coursing through her at that instant. It wasn't time yet, wasn't time to speak and it just wasn't time to break the silence. She snuggled back into his chest absent mindedly playing with his hair. In the darkness they waited and treasured the silence given them by time for soon enough it would have to lie broken between them. Soon enough voices would carry and time would change but for that moment they lay there secluded from the world and all her people caught in a world of their own making.

AN: yeah review at will


	3. Dark truths

AN: Hey everybody next update for this story. This story is probably going to wrap up in a few more chapters. This is kind of adult in theme. Note the rating and respect it everyone. This chapter is in honor of several souls to remain nameless my prayers are with you.

Disclaimer: I don't own them 'nough said

The silence had lain thick for so long Robin was unsure of the time of day, and yet he found he didn't care about it at all. It was as if in that moment of terror such trivial thoughts were nothing more than specks of dust on such a larger and far more beautiful picture frame. He laid there next to her stroking her hair with hands so gentle.

The years of fighting and training had worn his hands into callous things but no amount of time could make their touch that way. He played with her hair as she lay there caught somewhere between living and death. He cherished every millisecond with her like this. It seemed hours or perhaps only minutes when she finally turned to meet his eyes.

A small smile slipped across her features and his heart felt as if had swollen to ten times its usual diameters. Her voice was cracked and he thought for a minute she would be unable to speak but she spoke changing things on him. "I need to show you a few things today, I just do." He nodded dumbly it seemed he was all was at wits end when she came around.

Sucking in deep breaths she snuggled closer to him beginning to open the channels of her mind. She could feel the weights criss-crossing across her soul chained as she was. The pain of the past had once been such a volatile thing that it had to be sealed away lest her very destruction would occur. It took every ounce of strength that had ever inhabited within her body to begin to unshackle her soul.

With trembling hands she let the chains slip away as a cascade of the past rushed forth like a damn breaking free of all its restraints. She stood before the coming flood and she could feel she wasn't alone. For the first time in a very long time she wasn't alone. Raven reached out to Robin before the cascade swept over her creating a link to him.

She could only pray that the link would hold in the face of such tumult. Robin seemed to understand the urgency and held her tighter still in his arms. He could feel Raven in his mind and the sensation was the most natural and comforting thing he'd felt in years. He could feel her trepidation through the link in their minds. The surge came and he knew she was drowning in the past as he was flooded with the images of her past.

A little girl hearing the screams below her room from angry parents as they shredded the silence and comfort of the night. She could taste her fear as she hid from them beneath her covers. She lay so still praying to be unseen to be forgotten. Her name was screamed across the house and her prayers were left unanswered. She rose from her bed to pad down the hallway. She reached the top of the stairs and the screams increased in volume. It felt like they would shatter her ear drums.

She padded down the stairs as fast as she could but it could never be fast enough. An angry barreling from caught hold of her half way down and proceeded to drag her the rest of the way down. A barely six year old Raven was caught between the two screaming giants. They would gesture and point at her and when her response was not adequate a sharp sting would be felt across her face.

The anger in the room continued to grow to such monumental proportions that she was nearly quaking where she stood. She fought not to tremble in front of such livid giant. She had never felt so small in her entire life standing there in the cold kitchen hearing the screams and praying in her tiny nightgown to not be noticed. A question had been asked and in her prayers and fear she had failed to answer. The anger boiled over in one of the giants and she found herself flying through the kitchen into the next room. She could feel the bone snap in her arm that braced the fall into the furniture of the next room.

A dark liquid poured from the side of her head as her tiny body crumpled to the plush carpet of the living room. She could almost laugh at the angry explosions she would face for making such a mess on the floor. There was suddenly more of the dark liquid as it pooled into the strands of her hair she wondered if maybe god would find her and take her away. She said one more silent prayer as she slipped into the darkness.

The scene replayed over the years as he could see as sharply as if he had stood in the silent corner of the room. But one day the scene changed she was a little older. She was lying in her bed still clad in the tiny nightgowns and still praying while she hid beneath the covers. He watched in horror as a silent presence entered the room. She tried to be a sleep but the person had sat on her bed. Then the person was drawing the covers back and was sitting on her. One hand held her in place via a chokehold on her throat while another traveled across her body. The hand touched places that made robin want to scream out in pain and fury. But he couldn't he was merely a part of the past for those moments in time. The hands were done it seemed but another anatomy part was out and yet she lay there so quiet.

He wondered why more than ever until he saw the razor sharp kitchen knife pressed against her bared stomach. Until he heard the deadly words whispered in the dark of the night. He saw when the person was done with her and when they left. She lay there looking so lost in her own mind. She was broken that night nearly beyond repair it seemed.

The years seemed to melt away as they both came back to the present. Raven once again had a vacant look in her eyes as if the knowledge she had imparted to Robin had cost more than she could bear. He held her closely and fought not to cry, fought not to find a time machine and set things right, to find a spell to set things right, to find the person who did this to her and unleash a personal hell on them.

He willed the rest of the team to have found some bizarre reason to stay out all night if possible. He prayed a silent prayer to a god he pondered the existence of especially today. He laid there with her in the darkness of her room holding her. He was her last buoy in the gale that she was drowning in.

Review at will.


	4. Dawn of grey

**AN: Hey guys, this is the next installment. It does have some adult content so you no like don't read. It's no uber graphic or anything like that. I hope you enjoy this, no I don't feel they are just jumping into sex it's just a natural thing for them so there you go. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them ok, so don't sue me you'll get squat**

Dawn broke through the thick fog of grey clouds obscuring the sunlight. Robin was filled with warmth and comfort as his eyes opened to take in the sigh of his sleep lady. Raven lay caught in a deep sleep finally passing into that peaceful place beyond the touch of the world. He reached a half hesitant hand out to stroke through her hair gently tracing the contours of her inky black hair. She shifted and smiled shyly at him as her eyes opened to take him in.

Planting a firm kiss on her lips Robin broke the silence gently, "Morning Love, I'll go make breakfast alright?" He posed the question and she merely nodded. He could read the tiredness in her eyes. She had opened her soul to him in all its painful glory and the tiredness was something that only rest and time could cure.

He wormed out of the thick covers and padded across the room to the door with gentle steps. They were the steps of a trained warrior who made as little noise as possible always maintaining that stealth when at all possible. He froze at the door and gave Raven an understanding smile as she curled back up under the covers to finish sleeping.

Robin padded out of the room and down the hall headed for the kitchen with earnest. Raven lay in the bed head still spinning. She shivered at the bitter cold of the memories. A cold no amount of blankets would ever be able to erase. He knew and he loved her still the thoughts didn't seem to compute. She had always believed herself to be tainted in a way no other person would be able to get past let alone her. She had lived a life so void of love its first touches were almost painful pleasure to a soul rubbed raw by harsh circumstances of the past.

Robin prattled about the kitchen making her a nice hot cup of her chamomile tea. He had wondered for a long time what that lingering scent about her body was. He had finally worked up the courage to ask her once off handedly about the tea she so often drank. Her flippant remark had told him it was chamomile with a large amount of pure orange blossom honey in it. Searching high and low he found the ingredients for a breakfast that he was sure would tempt Raven perfectly into eating. She usually pecked at her food much like the bird she was named for.

The French toast was done in a few minutes with hardly a mishap or two. Robin quickly cleaned up the mess wondering if the other Titans had made it in that night or if they were still out. He was answered by raucous laughter ringing from the halls. The other three Titans appeared in the kitchen in varying states of dishevelment. The coffee pot dinged sending out its luscious aroma to the incomers. Cyborg was the first to reach for a off the mug tree next to the coffee pot. Beast Boy spoke up first, "Dude Robin you messed a helluva party last night. Wonder Boy we really gotta get you out more often dude." Starfire chimed in on this theme, "Yes friend Robin you must come with us next time and perhaps raven will join us also."

Cyborg downed the cup of coffee taking it black as usual, "Well I'm off to catch some zzzs before some nut case decides to cause problems, see y'all." Starfire and Beast Boy said there goodbyes and wandered off into the halls headed for the comfort of their beds. Or in beast boy's case a room so cluttered the bed could not be found even if one made it past the smell reeking from his imminent domain.

Robin piled their collective breakfast onto a tray and headed back to Raven. He didn't bother knocking he could hear her gentle snores from where he stood in the hallway. He pushed the door aside gently and his breath caught in his throat. She made the most perfect picture his mind could have formed. She laid curled into the pillows the blankets half thrown across her body with the dawn's light glistening on her. She lay half in shadows and half in the light dwelling in that place between.

He spoke softly, "Raven?" A single word seemed to bring her back to the land of supposed reality. She smiled brilliantly at the smells wafting off of the tray. He settled into the bed and she let the door close automatically. He handed her a fork and they dug quietly into the French toast piled high on a single plate. She was eating a little more he observed. When the French toast had vanished she moved the tray to lie on the desk in her room. They settled into peaceful silence, companionable silence each sipping their beverage of choice. Raven remarked oddly in her mind that Robin knew just how to make her tea perfectly. The empty mugs were transported across to join the tray.

Robin turned to her more fully and was suddenly hyper aware of the glistening tidbit of honey clinging to her lips. He leaned in and kissed her firmly tasting the tea, the honey and that indescribable taste that was Raven. She melted into the kiss pushing closer to him. Minutes later oxygen was demanded by both sets of lungs and the two broke apart. They leaned foreheads together in a gentle touch.

She broke the silence as she pulled away. Holding his hands in hers she twiddled with them before speaking, "I need to take a shower would you, you know maybe join me?" Robin nodded dumbly words not computing to his functioning logical brain. Raven laughed lightly at his dumbfounded expression. She scooted off the bed and pulled his hand towards her. He wormed off the edge of the bed. She led him into the bathroom letting the door close behind them.

Adult Content Respect the rating!!!

Turning her back shyly from him she pushed the shower curtain away from the wall. Grasping the handle to the shower she turned it pouring the water forth. He placed gentle hands on her hips turning her back to face him. He could see the fear dancing in her eyes and he knew for the first time she had no idea just what he thought of her. Running his hand from her cheek down the length of her body he was pleased to see her eyes close in appreciation. Pulling her into a firm kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in tighter.

Pulling from her lips he kissed the line of her jaw pausing momentarily at her ear and then proceeding down her neck dancing on her pulse point. She let a soft groan issue from her mouth. He was back to her face smiling softly letting it light up his face. Turning her back to him so she faced the mirror he had every intention of showing her just how beautiful he thought she was. "I want to show you what I see Raven" she nodded without words as his hands played on her hips. Hands ran across her body and divested the clothing from her. He let her stand before the mirror just her and for the first time she knew how he saw her through his eyes.

Robin's turn came as she explored the inches of him in detail. The water poured piping hot from the shower as they stepped in together. Pulling the shampoo into his hands Robin squirted the lather in his hands. Rubbing it into her scalp with hands no calluses could steal the gentleness from. Next came the body wash that he had smelled for so long. Running gentle hands down her body he washed her clean in more ways than he would ever fathom. Turning her towards the spray she was pressed to his back as the water flowed down her body.

She twisted in his arms enjoying the groan he let out at the contact. Reaching for a bar of his soap she had stolen a long time ago she preceded too return the favor of washing his body. Standing there in the shower nothing had ever felt so right so truly natural. His touch burned across her body as he made love to her in that shower. She could recall a time when she had lain curled in the corner of the shower trying to wash away the dirt of the past. Now she was with her loved one washing it away in a way she never thought she'd be able to.

Shutting the water of she looked at him nervously. He smiled back at her kissing her forehead gently with a brush of his lips to her skin. Grabbing for the fluffy white towel hanging near the shower he draped it over one arm. Holding out his hand they stepped out of the shower together. With tender caresses they dried each other off with that fluffy white towel. Heading back into the bedroom they curled into the bed with fulfillment neither had felt before. They shared the same sense of feeling whole for the first time. As if they had seen the sky for the first time, tasted the touch of the truest wind and felt the traces of the warmest sun. Falling into a deep slumber caught in an embrace Robin prayed to any god who would hear that he would have the privilege to spend the rest of his life like this. In the serene place beyond the touch of the world they existed together as one in the stillness of the soul.

**Well it's done. Review at will. This story should be wrapping up fairly soon.**


	5. Dancing into the stillness of the sky

**AN: Ok everyone this is the final installment of this particular story. It has an incredibly sad ending which is what I intended from the beginning. I hope everyone likes it and let the story begin for one last time in this realm: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them ok.**

The stillness between them was shatter by the call blaring through the tower another freak had decided to wreak havoc on the city. They left her room together determined to help restore peace to the city. The rest of the team was gathered in the central station waiting for the last two members of their team. Cyborg was the first to speak, "It's some new freak, he reminds me a lot of Slade so we better be on our guard. This one looks petty dangerous he's hit down town with a vengeance. Best to head out in the jet and land from there." Robin took in the stats on the current danger before addressing the team with calm surety. "Titans lets go."

They boarded the jet and were speeding off to the combat zone. Before they could blink they were down on the ground facing off with this new freak. He seemed to be creating monsters from the dark as he fought the titans. He focused on Raven the most as she tired to contain him with her field of blackness. He laughed in her face yelling over the chaos, "Oh little birdie come here and fight me."

Her blood boiled as she stalked towards him with dark purpose in her eyes. She sent out a powerful wave of darkness directly at him as he laughed mockingly into her eyes. The look died on his face as he was catapulted into a realm of darkness he knew no escape from. With his parting shot he sent out a powerful spell directed towards Raven.

Robin watched in horror as she was sent spiraling back into a wall. He watched the monsters around him disappear as their master was sucked away into the dark void Raven had created around him. Once the villain was safely in lock up the void would surrender him back to reality. Robin rushed to Raven's side but he was too late. She lay crumpled on the ground like a broken rag doll tossed aside without care. He cradled her head in his arms while Cyborg screamed for help.

They were rushing her away to the hospital with all the speed they could. Her vitals were wavering in the ambulance but he held her hand. He willed every ounce of strength he had into her failing body. They rushed her into immediate surgery and he sat in the sterile waiting room. His friends stood by unsure of how to comfort the boy wonder. He sat in confusion staring off into the nothingness.

It seemed to take hours for her to return. The prognosis wasn't good. The blow to her skull had done severe damager. They didn't know if she would wake up or if she even could. A specialist had been called and was flying in to examine just the type of spell that had been cast on her. He took in the chilling information watching her lie there so still.

Her hair lay splayed across the pillow and it drew sharp and stinging tears to his eyes. The nurses looked on in sadness as he lay next to her holding her through the dark night. He would often stroke her hair and all who saw him saw a first hand glimpse of true love. He loved her in a way few other beings would ever experience. He refused point blank to leave her side.

The specialist came in the morning just after dawn. He was caught in a terrifying nightmare that he didn't know how to awake from. The lady gave him a sorrowfully kind look as she asked him politely to step out of the room. He consented as he paced the floor outside of her room with impatience. The lady drew him back into the sterile environment. Raven was sitting there her eyes wide open. The lady had given him her back he thought. But then she told him the bitter truth. While she had been able to puncture into the spell it went to deep to truly heal her.

She told him the ugly truth that while Raven was sitting there she was gone. Her mind lay in such shattered remnants there was little hope of recovery. Robin took in the news with an unwilling soul. He made the arrangements to move his angel to a facility near the Tower. He would pay whatever price he needed to, to continue to protect her.

He came back to the tower and collapsed into her bed. He lay in a waking nightmare without her. He had never pondered the idea that one day she would leave him. He cried into her pillow holding onto it like a last lifeline of his soul. He cried out the broken pieces of his soul. Everyday he visited her with devotion. The staff looked on as he brought some of her things to brighten the room she now resided in. He had requested it be painted in a shade like her room back at the Tower.

He stayed with her almost every night lying by her side. The years would pass but he would never give up hope that she would come back to him some day. He often wondered what she saw in the stillness of her mind. He could feel the presence of her soul when he lay there sleeping beside her. For those few hours every night they returned to a single blissful day. Every night beside her he went home to her and danced with her on the clouds obliterating the moon. He danced with her on the lining of the stars with sure steps promenading ever closer to the bliss of heaven and her return to him.

**AN: Ok that is the end of this story. I'm hoping everyone enjoyed it and review at will as always.**


End file.
